Future Shock
by spangladesh920
Summary: Channel Chasers AU. Vicky is gone, but now a 30 year old Tim Turner must defeat the REAL ruler of the Earth. Rated for language and violence in later chapters.
1. Backstory and The Mission

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad for me I guess cause I would be rolling in cash if I was Butch Hartman! All characters are his and the jealousy you feel is all mine! Read and review if you like. _

**Dimmsdale, California**

**20 years into the future…**

Thirty year old Timmy Turner walked down a desolate street in a barren Dimmsdale. _I thought I defeated Vicky in the past! What happened to keep the future the same? _he thought to himself. True, with the help of his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda (unknown to him as his memory was wiped) he had indeed defeated his arch-nemesis in _Maho Mushi _ and supposedly saved the world in the process. So what happened to keep it the same barren wasteland? _Oh that's right…Vicky was never in control anyway. _

He ducked around a corner as a couple of foot soldiers made their way down the street in search of any citizen breaking curfew. He ran the current situation through his mind and drew a blank. Vicky had been beaten and soon after was sent off to rehab to help her deal with her demons. As he is thinking back, the soldiers stop and the one talks into his communicator.

"No sir, no curfew violations to talk about. No, I understand why Her Highness wants this done, I'm just reporting that we have not found anyone on the streets….Yes sir we will continue the search…Yes sir, we will report back to base at 2200 hours…Understood sir…over and out." _Her Highness…_ Timmy thought, anger building at the mere thought of the _true_ supreme ruler of the world.

He slipped the hood back over his head and made his way to The Resistance's secret base. Along the way, he continued to run everything that had happened in the past 20 years through his head. He had graduated third in his class at Dimmsdale High School, and was well into his second year of Journalism at the University of Texas when a tyrannical young woman somehow managed to take control first of the United Nations, then the entire world.

She was only known as "Lady Athena" and had (according to confidential documents stolen by the Resistance spies) been schooled in Europe for most of her teenage life after living in the United States during her childhood. Apparently, as Timmy remembered, she had become megalomaniacal by age 18 when she was in her first year at Cambridge and had maneuvered her way into global politics. She entered the U.N. as Great Britain's ambassador and in the span of three years manipulated her way into the Secretary-Generalship. From there it was not a matter of _if _ she could take control…but _when. _

He was in Dimmsdale to attend his father's funeral when the news broke. Him and his mom were on their way home from the cemetery when it came over the radio that "Lady Athena" had forced the President to hand over all control of the U.S. to her, in effect taking over the world. Within months, all the world followed suit under threat of nuclear annihilation. This all came to light _after _Vicky was ousted from power. The celebration was cut short when this mysterious woman appeared on t.v. and declared that _she _ was the real power, and that Vicky was nothing more then her puppet.

Timmy barely made it past several patrolling soldiers. As he arrived at the base (A.J.'s old house, with the base buried beneath it), he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow it would fall to him to take out "Lady Athena". He removed his hood and let the retinal scan obtain his identity.

"Password" said the automated voice.

"Pink Hat" Timmy said, reminding himself to beat a new password out of Chester when he got the chance.

"Password Accepted. Welcome back Mr. Turner" said the voice as the door slid open and reveled the secret entrance to the base.

He made his way downstairs and first ran into Trixie. His obsession for her had dissipated over the years and now they had become close friends. They had worked together on many a covert mission since she had defied her parents and gone underground with the Resistance.

"Good evening Tim" she said nodding in his direction.

"Hi Trixie" he nodded back, noting the look of worry in her eyes.

"Leadership is waiting on you, apparently Athena has ramped up her attacks on Resistance forces and there is rumors of sending someone in on a covert mission to bring her down from the inside."

_Great, and guess who is going to get the assignment _Timmy grumbled in his mind…"Ok, tell A.J. and Chester I'm on my way Trix." he said as he went to change.

Trixie walked towards the war room sighing "I know he is going to get the assignment, I just hope he is careful this time."

Timmy had quickly changed and was standing in front of the leadership council within five minutes. A.J., Chester, Sanjay, Elmer, Chad, and Tad all sat before him with worried looks on their faces.

"Tim, you obviously know that we are planning to infiltrate Lady Athena's operation. We feel that you are the best man for the job." A.J. said with a look of pure sadness on his face.

"I understand A.J., what will this mission entail?" Tim asked, more then a little annoyed.

"You will have to first infiltrate her security forces, just like with Vicky." Chad started, his normally strong voice uncharacteristically breaking.

"Then, it is our hope that you will be elevated to her private security detail, where you can get close enough to bring her down permanently." Chester finished.

They all looked at their friend, the best operative they had and all looked sullen. They all knew that this was the most dangerous mission Timmy had _ever_ undertaken, even the mission to the past to stop Vicky wasn't this dangerous and he had barely made it back, trusting his ten year old self with the task (though they were still not sure how or why).

Timmy just nodded his head in acceptance. "I know I can do it guys, you can count on me. When do I go under?"

"In two days, Athena is holding open try-outs for the security forces. From there, your basically on your own. You will contact us once you are in, and then on a sporadic basis for updates, and of course in case you are discovered so we can extract you and find another way." Elmer said.

Timmy nodded once again and the meeting was adjourned. _This isn't going to be easy, but my friends and the world are counting on me. I'm coming for ya Athena, be prepared! _Timmy thought on his way out of the chamber and towards his private quarters.

When he arrived, he went through what personal belongings he had left: his old time capsule (a _Johnny Hunt _lunchbox with old pictures in it), his old pink hat, a University of Texas sweatshirt, and a picture of him and a raven-haired young girl when they were both 12 years old. "Tootie" he sighed as he gazed lovingly at the faded picture.

"I wish you were here with me, I could really use your love and support this time. I'm glad I told you my real feelings before you…no, no sense in beating myself up anymore over what happened. It's in the past and I have to focus on the now." He placed the picture back into his footlocker and began to meditate. Knowing he had to have his _mind _as well as his _body _ in top form to complete his toughest assignment yet.

Meanwhile, a dark figure stood around the corner from Timmy's quarters and spoke into a wrist communicator. "The Resistance has decided to infiltrate Her Majesty's security forces and are sending their best operative in for the job."

_Well done Agent Buxaplenty _came the feminine voice on the other end, _Her Majesty will be pleased, send the photo now. _

Remy sent the photo and heard a small gasp _Her Majesty will _definitely _be pleased if this is who I think it is. _

"It is who you think it is General. The great Timothy Turner himself is indeed alive and well."

_I will keep his identity a secret from her until we spring the trap._

Remy smiled wickedly, then hastily ended the transmission "I have to sign off now, people are coming, I will report tomorrow at 20:30 sharp…Buxaplenty out". Remy just let a small evil chuckle go as he thought of the ways his Empress would reward him for this.

**To Be Continued…**

_Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Unlike my first two stories, I decided to take the "epic" story route. I must take this time to thank SuAnG hU for allowing me to run with their idea. And yes, Remy is a mole inside the Resistance. I do plan on leaving subtle (and some NOT so subtle clues) as to the identity of "Lady Athena" for not just you the readers…but also for Timmy (though I doubt it will be hard to figure it out as the story progresses). _


	2. Going undercover

Tim had spent the past day and a half in training and strategy sessions with A.J. and Chester. They went over every last contingency plan and every minute detail of the plan. A.J. then had to alter Tim's retinal scans so that Athena's forces would not be alerted right off the bat. Tim was nervous at first, but when A.J. explained that he would just change the records, and not Tim's eyes, then Tim calmed down.

All that was left was to come up with a suitable alias for Tim and they would be all set. After a couple hours of contemplating, Tim came up to A.J. with a wicked smile on his face.

"What is it Tim?"

"I thought of the perfect alias A.J."

"Well tell me so I can enter it, time is running out."

Tim waited a couple of seconds before uttering: "James Isaac Neutron". A.J. looked at him for a couple of moments, then burst out laughing.

Tim watched him choke for breath as he tried to speak. "That…is…classic!" was all he could manage for a minute before slowly regaining his composure. "Neutron would kill you if he ever found out you used his name as your alias." A.J. said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I know, but since we are in two different universes, word will never reach him, so I'm safe."

Meanwhile, at what was once the Mayor's Mansion, General Verdant was reporting what Remy had reported to her. As she droned on, Lady Athena looked at the photo with uncharacteristic wonder, almost as if she _knew_ this Resistance scum wad.

"He looks familiar, wasn't he the operative that managed to defeat Victoria in the past?" she finally spoke after Verdant was finished.

"Yes, although it was in actuality his ten year old self that defeated Vicky, he is The Resistance's best agent, and the most dangerous Your Highness. We have very little intel on him, but what we have makes me wonder why you would want him within even a mile of you."

"Your concerns are of little use to me General. I will destroy him just as I have every other agent The Resistance has been foolish to insert into my forces. Though I feel as though I know him from somewhere, besides as a covert agent." Shaking her head she concluded with a simple statement. "When Agent Buxaplenty reports in the next time, tell him that I will pay him triple for this information…once I have this agent's real name, because knowing A.J. Phillips as well as I do, he will no doubt alter the records and retinal scans. That is all General."

With that, General Verdant was dismissed. Verdant left, shaking her head. _Stubborn fool! _ She thought to herself _Tim Turner is not one to easily be destroyed, I fear it is YOU who will find yourself defeated and dethroned, just like Vicky. She underestimated him too, and look at her now. _

The day arrived cold and grey, just like every other day for the past few years. Tim said his goodbyes at the base and went off to what was once Dimmsdale Park for the try-out. Upon arriving, he happened to glance at the young General who stood in the stand above the training ground. _Now there's a familiar face, but where have I seen her…? Oh well, back to the mission. _

Timmy reported in and his retinal scan came up "James Neutron". As the try-outs began, it was clear that Tim and two others were the cream of the crop. Tim became a flurry of punches and kicks, the sounds of his grunts became overshadowed with the sound of breaking bones and guttural yells and screams as he took out more and more of the hopefuls. "Damn, talk about fury of the storm!" General Verdant noted to herself as Tim drove his fist straight through another man's jaw with a wet snap. After a massive pile of bodies appeared in front of Tim, it was even more obvious.

General Verdant applauded from a platform high above the carnage. "Good work you three." pointing her gloved finger at Tim and the other two. "You three have got what it takes to protect Her Majesty. The rest of you can come back later once you have honed your skills. Tim and the other two shook hands with the General and followed her directions to the barracks.

She grabbed Tim by the shoulder quickly and looked into his eyes. _I know who you are, but do you even recognize me? _she wondered to herself. "Well done Neutron." she said.

"Thanks General, so what exactly is my assignment?"

"That is unknown at the moment, but with your skills, it would only make sense that you will be Her Majesty's new personal bodyguard." _Perfect, just what I want _Tim thought.

It was in the barracks that Tim was in for the first of many shocks. The three of them reported to their temporary commander, who informed Tim that he had been chosen to be Athena's personal bodyguard and that he was to report to the palace right away. On his way, Tim couldn't help but get a feeling of déjà vu when he thought about General Verdant. _Where on God's green Earth have I seen her before? _He questioned himself.

_Oh well, it's probably nothing. Time to focus Turner, you got a mission to complete. _He arrived at the palace and was quickly ushered into a conference type room. After 5 minutes of waiting (and several cups of coffee later), Athena walked in and glided over to him, her hood still up. _Be grateful that I don't kill you where you stand you self-righteous bitch!_ Tim thought angrily as she shook his hand with a rather unexpected lady-like grip.

"Welcome Mr. Neutron, I won't waste time with pompous banter, so let me get straight to the point. Your mission is a simple one: Protect me at all costs. I will not need your services often, as I do not like to make many public appearances, due to Resistance assassination attempts. I am positive that this will be the easiest assignment that you will ever find James." Tim just saluted and the meeting ended just as abruptly as it had started.

Once he was settled and after checking the room for bugs (finding none thankfully), Tim contacted A.J. at headquarters and filled him in. A.J. wasn't so sure about him being so quickly given the personal bodyguard job, but it was good news all the same.

As he started to unpack what little he had brought with him, an envelope slid under his door. Tim nervously eyed it, and slowly picked it up. After inspecting it to make sure it wasn't rigged with explosives, he cautiously opened it to find a letter and a small baggie.

The letter read:

**Mr. Turner,**

**Yes I know who you are and why you're here. I want to offer any help I can in bringing "Athena" down. I have enclosed the first of many clues to her true identity, one you will not like finding out. I'm surprised that Phillips has not figured it out yet, but what can you do with geniuses? **

**Like you, I am a double agent, just I do not work for the Resistance. Take her down Mr. Turner, and return not just Dimmsdale, but the entire planet back to the way it should be! You very nearly did it with Vicky, and I for one am confident you can again, just don't let your emotions get in the way. **

**Sincerely,**

**An old friend **

Tim re-read the letter over and over again. _An old friend?_ he thought with trepidation. He eyed the clear baggie and was dumbfounded by its contents: two small rubber bands, but they were not the normal brownish color, no these were light blue in color.

_What the hell? _Tim wondered as he rolled the bag over and over in his hands. _How could these have anything to do with her identity? _He stowed the bag in his new closet and sat on his plush bed and began to meditate again, awaiting word of when Athena would need him.

Elsewhere, Athena and Verdant were discussing just how to use "James Neutron". For now, they would sit back and watch and wait for him to make a move. If none came then they would spring the trap. "Are you sure we do not have this agent's identity V?" Athena asked her closest advisor, and closest thing to a friend.

"I'm sure Your Highness," Verdant started "Buxaplenty believes it to be a one agent in particular, but we confirmed he died in a massive raid executed several months ago in Dallas. I believe that Remy is just delusional on his identity because the Resistance may have surgically altered one of their own to make it appear he has survived."

Still Athena was unconvinced. "I want to be double sure, hack into the Resistance's files and uncover his true identity."

"Yes ma'am" the General saluted and left thinking half amused _Your not going to like his true identity Your Majesty, you won't like it at all. _

At Resistance H.Q., Remy was once again reporting everything he saw and heard. With the money Athena was paying him to be her undercover agent, he could soon afford to move back into his childhood home.

"Yes, Phillips and McBadbat are suspicious about Turner being made Athena's bodyguard, but they do not seem to worry about it too much. What I have heard is that they plan on using some new technology that Phillips "whipped up" as he would say to identify Her Highness and relay that info to Turner A.S.A.P."

_Well done Remy, Her Majesty is very pleased with your work, and as soon as I hand her Turner's true identity, you are to be paid triple_.

"Excellent, this is working out better then I ever hoped."

_The Resistance was smart to fake his death in Texas_, _though I'm worried that when the Queen finds out his true identity, it could send her over the edge._

"Yes it was. I wouldn't worry about his identity, Queen Athena can handle just about anything the Resistance throws at her…even the great Tim Turner. I will continue to monitor…" and with that the communication suddenly ended as two Resistance security sentries caught Remy and forcefully hauled him away, smashing the communications bracelet in the process.

"Your coming with us Buxaplenty!" yelled one as the other communicated with Command Central.

"Yes that's right, we found the mole! Contact Phillips and McBadbat and have them meet us in 10 minutes in interrogation room 4!" Remy thrashed around trying to escape and started calling the soldiers every name in the book, knowing full well what was about to happen to him.

**To Be Continued…**

_Author's note: The character name James Isaac Neutron is owned by John Adams and Nickelodeon, but I'm sure you already knew that. _


	3. Memories

As Tim sat on his bed meditating, he couldn't stop his mind from going back to what was probably the most joyous moment of his life.

_Flashback_

_A 13 year old Timmy stood under a streetlight waiting for Tootie to show up. He had sent her a note saying he had something very important to tell her. After about 2 minutes of waiting, Tootie walked up to him, not smothering him in a hug or planting several kisses on him. She had mellowed out over the past year, and even became a good friend of Timmy's. _

"_You wanted to talk Timmy?"_

"_Yeah Tootie, I've got something I have to get off my chest." _

_Tootie was nervous, was this the end of their friendship? She didn't have to wait long for the answer. _

"_Tootie…I…"_

"_Oh come on Timmy, you know you can tell me anything." she said smiling_

"_I love you Tootie."_

_With that one simple statement, Tootie finally felt a great weight lifted off of her shoulders. Her knees felt like jelly, and she was short of breath. She had to know if he was for real, or if he was just screwing with her. _

"_Do you honestly love me Timmy, because if this is a joke…"_

"_I'm telling the truth Tootie, it finally sank in that you were the only one that ever gave a damn about me. I gave up on Trixie long ago, but I wanted to make sure that you still felt the same way about me."_

"_Timmy, you know I'll always love you. And it's about damn time you got it through that thick skull of yours that I genuinely care for you!" She shouted laughing. Timmy just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Tootie leaned in and kissed him, and Timmy returned it in kind. They stood there for several minutes just kissing and caressing one another. Timmy pulled away first and gazed deep into her violet eyes (No longer hindered by her diva style glasses). _

"_Will you be my girlfriend Tiffany?"_

_Tootie was amazed that he knew her real first name, but didn't hesitate to answer "Yes, but we can make it official when my parents and I return from San Diego next week. This is my dad's only week of vacation from his new job, so we are going down and seeing the sites. I promise you we will make our relationship public once I get back." She kissed him again, and walked home on a cloud, as did Timmy. _

_End Flashback_

Tim couldn't help but smile at the memory of that glorious summer evening. It was the happiest he had ever been. A.J. and Chester didn't know, but were highly suspicious of why Timmy was so happy all of a sudden. But of course, as the old adage goes: "What goes up, must come down". So it was with his happiness.

_Flashback 6 days later_

_Timmy was anxious for Tootie and her family to return from San Diego, mostly so he could repay all the time wasted avoiding and being down right nasty to her with plenty of kisses and hugs. He had tried to call her hotel room, but didn't get a response, so he decided that her and her parents were probably out to dinner and that T.V. would provide a decent distraction until she called back. _

_Timmy was flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch when he came across the PNN nightly news recap. Normally it wouldn't have caught his attention, but he wanted to see if they were running the scores for any baseball games yet. _

_What he saw shocked him to his very core. There had been an explosion at a hotel in San Diego and many people had died. Timmy prayed that it wasn't the hotel Tootie was staying at. When the commentators said the name of the hotel, Timmy collapsed. Unable even to shed tears or even speak, he watched as the names of the dead scrolled past the screen, and his worst nightmare was confirmed. Tootie, her mother Nicky and her father Victor were among the confirmed dead. _

_That was followed by a heartbroken scream tearing from his throat, and his parents rushing upstairs to see what was wrong. After watching the report again, and seeing the names scroll past, his dad knelt beside him and wrapped him in a hug as his mom stood there with tears running down her cheeks. His parents hugged him tightly and tried to reassure him that he would be ok, but somewhere in his heart Timmy knew he would never be all right ever again. _

_There was barely enough of them to identify, let alone bury, which almost sent Timmy over the edge. The funeral was toned down, but thankfully Vicky had the class not to show up. She did call Timmy and said that she was glad to be rid of her parents and the "Little Bitch". Timmy went ballistic and called her every name he could think of, even going as far as threatening to kill Vicky if she ever showed her face in Dimmsdale ever again. He was close to suicide many times, but by the grace of God he managed to keep his sanity. _

_End Flashback _

Of course what Timmy had forgotten was how his fairy god parents Cosmo and Wanda had helped him grieve and maintain his sanity. Going as far as poofing him to Fairy World when he was suicidal. Even Jorgen von Strangle, the toughest Fairy in the universe could do nothing to pull Timmy out.

All he could do was to watch over him when he got poofed to Fairy World and try to talk to him (which took everyone by surprise because it was widely assumed that Jorgen didn't even _know_ the word "compassion"). It took a couple of months, but slowly Timmy came out of his depression, dedicating himself to school and his friends. He had even buried the hatchet with Trixie and the other popular kids during their Sophomore year in high school.

The explosion had been ruled accidental, which didn't help make it easier to swallow. The fact that she would not have felt any pain was a slight consolation to Tim, but still knowing that she didn't even see it coming, and woke up in heaven killed him inside. He wondered if her last thoughts on this planet were of him and their future. He felt her everywhere he went to this day, watching over him smiling and probably commenting on how much of a hunk he had become. That brought a small smile to his face, knowing she was probably lusting over him with that shy look she would get and giggling her head off.

Though he never really had a steady girlfriend (he dated occasionally, even taking Veronica to a couple of dances, including the Prom), he remained focused and showed the intelligence that Cosmo, Wanda, and even A.J. knew he had. Tim shook himself out of his trance and looked around the room.

_Why the hell do I always do that to myself? Tootie is dead, and though I will always feel her love in my heart, nothing can ever bring her back! It's been seventeen fucking years for God's sake and I still cannot shake her memory! _He thought solemnly.

He had sought counseling, though it didn't help. Any little thing reminded him of her. When he was sent back in time to stop Vicky, he so badly wanted to see her one last time, if even for a shred of closure and to smack his ten year old self upside the head to see Tootie in a different light. He couldn't of course, or it would have altered history, but was that so wrong?

He let out a long sigh as he continued to torture himself over losing Tootie. _She was always there for me, always loving, always supportive and I wasted so much time fearing her. What I wouldn't give to see her one last time and tell her once more that I'm still sorry for all that wasted time. Then, maybe I can move on and at least _try_ to be happy for once in my life. _

He turned his head up to the ceiling as tears flowed out his eyes. "I know your up there watching over me my love. I hope in some way I have made you proud. I keep you in my heart always. My hope is that you are the one who meets me at the pearly gates when I die. I still love you Tootie, always and forever." He said, letting his head bow. He wiped away the tears (though afterward he always assumed he was cried out, taken by surprise every time he had fresh tears to shed) and went back to his meditation, trying to block out more Tootie-related thoughts for the sake of his sanity and of the mission at hand…easier said then done.

He could feel his energy draining with every second that he thought about her. So he decided to drift off to sleep, praying that she would not haunt his dreams, knowing full well that she would. He stretched out and tucked his hands behind his head, his thoughts swimming with _what if. _ The dreams came, and as always they were of the two of them. The most prominent one was of the night he told her he loved her. The warm summer's breeze blowing her hair softly, the way her eyes shone as he spoke, the feel of her hug and of his lips pressed against hers. It was here that he was the most happy, really the only time he was happy.

He awoke with a small smile on his face and a new feeling of purpose. "I'm going to take out Athena for you my love. Make the world a better place even though your gone." He whispered in the darkness, feeling as if she were smiling down and pushing him towards that goal.

However, what Tim didn't know was that Veronica had heard every word, and had tears in her eyes. _Poor Tim, he can't let her go no matter how hard he tries. I hope he finds peace somehow, he deserves it more then anyone else. _she thought as she made her way back to her opulent quarters. _I only wish I could've helped him more when we were teens._

**To Be Continued…**

_Author's Notes: So sorry for the emotional chapter everyone. I promise that I will get back to not only the interrogation of Remy, but to also the plotting of Gen. Verdant and Queen Athena in the next chapter. As it stands, thank you to everyone for reading and to those few who reviewed and I hope you have a great Thanksgiving! _


	4. Interrogating Remy

Remy sat in the gray room, hooked up to a lie detector and blood coating his upper lip from where the sentries had broken his nose when they slammed him to the floor. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and he was still cocky that he would not betray his Queen.

He had decided to become a mole because of two reasons: first was to finally get revenge on Turner for all the years of torment he had endured because of him. He was hopeful that when Athena decided to deal with him, she would make it slow and painful. Second was because he regained the one thing in the world that made him happiest: money. Ever since his parents' business went bankrupt in 2009, Remy vowed not to be "middle class" ever again.

A.J. was the first to enter. He sat down across from Remy stone faced. He looked the now exposed mole right in the eye. "Why Remy? Why betray those who are trying to bring down a tyrant?"

"Because one: I hate Turner that much that I would risk my own life to make sure he loses his, and two: Queen Athena has the right idea about how the world should be. Only you Resistance scum want it to go back to the old ways!"

A.J. remained stoic as he listened to Remy's rants. He quickly ruled out Stockholm Syndrome and began to question Remy deeper. "Ok Remy, now that we know the _why, _tell me just how long you have been a plant?"

"Ever since Turner returned from that mission to defeat Vicky in the past. Queen Athena promised me that if I became a mole, that she would help me return to the lifestyle that I became accustomed to as a child."

A.J. sat back and rubbed his temples in exacerbation, knowing that this could last all night. Chester then walked in and took an overt aggressive stance directly in front of Remy. "Tell me Buxaplenty, just how much have you leaked to Athena?"

"Enough to let her know of the _great_ Tim Turner's involvement in this treasonous plot. Though my contact is reluctant to reveal his identity to her for whatever reason."

Chester glared a hole right through Remy "Who's your contact?"

"Go to hell McBadbat, I'll take that to my grave!" Chester looked over to A.J., who nodded his head. Chester reached into his pocket and removed a syringe. "I assume you know what this is."

"Yeah, your gonna try to shoot me up with sodium-pentothal, I thought the Geneva Convention outlawed that shit."

"Well thanks to your so-called Queen, all conventions and regulations went out the window. Now, do I have to use this or are you gonna play nice with us?"

Remy spit right in Chester's face and snarled at him. "Fuck you McBadbat!"

Chester just stood there and wiped his face off. "I guess we gotta do this the hard way huh?" Chester proceeded to land a straight right hook into Remy's jaw, causing his head to snap violently to the side. "I'll ask you again, _before_ I lose my patience, who is your contact inside Athena's organization?"

Remy just spit out bloody saliva and stared at the floor. "You can't plead the 5th Buxaplenty, so either you tell us now, or we use the truth serum." A.J. stated calmly.

"To hell with both of you and this good cop, bad cop bullshit!" A.J. looked at Chester and nodded his head. Chester uncapped the syringe and found a vein in Remy's right arm (thankful that Remy was still shackled), he then pushed the contents of the syringe into Remy.

"You stupid son of a…" were Remy's last insolent words before the drug took effect.

Back at the palace, Athena was quietly sipping a cup of chamomile tea, reflecting on her life when a knock interrupted her revere. "This had better be important, or expect to be dead by dawn!" she screeched.

"It is Highness." stated an unflustered General Verdant.

"Well, get in here and make your report!" Verdant slipped into the room and quickly made her way to the throne.

"My Queen, I just wanted to inform you that Buxaplenty has been captured and is more then likely being interrogated as we speak."

"Damn, well terminate as soon as possible, he has become the ultimate detriment and needs to be eliminated. Is that all General?"

"Yes ma'am it is."

"Then you are dismissed, report back when Remy is disposed of."

The General turned on her heel and just as quickly departed the room. _Dumb bitch, I had better keep an eye on her. She'll betray me in a heartbeat. _Athena thought, then another thought hit her like a fist: _I'll even bet she knows the true identity of Neutron and either isn't telling me to save it as a surprise, or she is trying to help the bastard! Shit why is it so hard to find good help these days?_

At the other end of the palace, Tim had recovered after his emotional outburst and was relaxing, when another plain envelope slid quietly under his door. He stood up slowly, trying to work out the kinks and knots in his back and shoulders. He picked it up and double checked it to make sure it was not booby trapped, it wasn't. He opened it slowly and found another baggie with a lock of hair in it and another letter. This letter read:

**Mr. Turner,**

**I realize that my first clue was probably confusing, so I decided it to be best if I sent this new piece of evidence. If you have a way, send it to Phillips for D.N.A. analysis immediately! I happen to know that Verdant and Athena already know you're a mole, due to a mole of their own inside the Resistance base. They are watching and waiting for you to make a move. Extra caution and great care is a must Mr. Turner. I will send more clues along when I see fit. **

**Keep a sharp eye forward and twice as many behind you. **

**An Old Friend**

_Shit! I've already been compromised? _Tim thought angrily. _There's a mole inside H.Q.?! I'm willing to bet all the gold in this hellhole that it was Buxaplenty that was Athena's mole. _He reread the letter over and over again. _Bizarre. _Tim thought as he stashed the lock of hair with the rubber bands. _Who could I possibly know that would also want to bring down that whore Athena? More to the point, why not just come right out and tell me who you are? Are you in that deep that you need to protect yourself? _

Remy was already feeling the affects of the sodium-pentothal, and was ready and willing to answer any and all questions that these two had. He tried fighting it, but that seemed to accelerate the drugs' affect. A.J. and Chester stood behind the one way mirror watching Remy, waiting to see how fast the serum took affect.

"How much do you think we'll get out of him Chester?" A.J. asked his long time friend. Chester just shook his head and looked at A.J.

"You're the genius remember, I only knew enough to grab that syringe assuming he would be belligerent. I just hope we didn't shoot him up with too much, we need him alive for the moment."

"Yeah, once we're done with him, the plan is to cut him loose and let Athena deal with him, because I'm confident she's already been informed of his capture."

As they stood there watching Remy, A.J. heard his wrist communicator beep, signaling that Tim was trying to contact him. Both let out a long sigh of relief as A.J. brought the communicator to his mouth.

"A.J. here, go ahead Tim."

_I've got a couple of pieces of supposed evidence that an anonymous source has been sending me, claiming that these will lead to Athena's true identity. _

"Great, what do you have?"

_Get this: two small light blue rubber bands that I swear I've seen before, and a lock of hair, one of the letters sent with these said to send them to you for D.N.A. analysis. _

"Odd, anyway if somehow you can get them to me, I can perform the analysis no problem. I'm not sure what kind of results you can expect, but my equipment is state of the art, and should give us a 99.999 percent accurate answer."

_I only expect the best A.J. I'm not sure when I can get them there, due to being cooped up here at the palace, once I can get alone, I'll set up a drop ok? _

"Perfect, stay safe Tim. We've had some recent rodent problems here at headquarters.

_It was Buxaplenty wasn't it? _

A.J. could only stare at the communicator for a moment before responding. "Yeah it was, how did you know?"

_The latest letter told me. I should've known not to trust that bastard. _

"Well we are dealing with him. We had to shoot him up with about 10cc's of truth serum.

_Great, what info has he given you? _

"None yet, we're waiting until it kicks in. All we care about is his contact."

_Ok, well keep me posted _

"Will do Tim, H.Q. out"

With that, the two walked back into the room and sat down in front of Remy.

"Now, are you ready to tell us what we want to know?" Chester said. Remy was failing to fight the serum and just nodded his head.

"Good boy, now…who is your contact inside?"

Remy looked right in his eyes. "A General by the name of Verdant. Her and I have been working closely since I turned traitor on you."

"Ok, so this General Verdant, how high up is she?"

"She is Athena's second-in-command." _Oh not good _thought A.J. as Chester continued the interrogation.

"How much did you know and how much did you tell her?"

"I knew everything, the date which Turner went under, his alias, all the contingencies and whatnot. As to what I leaked, I only leaked Turner's alias and his real name, much to the shock of General Verdant. She had assumed Turner had died in Texas 3 months ago in that raid."

Chester sat back to digest this bit of intel. A.J. leaned forward to continue where Chester left off.

"Ok, so General Verdant knows just the basics of Tim's mission, can you tell us anything about her? Possibly a description or a first name?"

Remy nodded again, knowing full well that he is going to shock these two down to their very soul. "She is about 5'6, 124 lbs, blonde hair…"

"Wait, did you say _blonde_ hair?" Remy nodded at Chester and continued.

"…blue eyes and the most annoying voice since that Tootie girl that was insanely crushing on Turner." A.J. and Chester looked at each other in wide eyed horror. The girl he had just described sounded so much like…no it couldn't be!

"That sounds strikingly like a girl we all knew way back when Remy. Are you positive this is the woman you've been in contact with?" Remy again nodded his head. Chester leaned forward again and look Remy right in his beady little eyes.

"Do you have a full name, or is it just the last name?"

Remy looked at him and smiled "This woman you guys know well. I think you already put two and two together, but to just come right out and say it…her full name is Veronica Star, but Athena calls her General Veronica Verdant."


	5. It Can't Be!

Chester had paled and A.J. quickly pulled him outside the room. The situation had just taken a drastic turn for the worse, and from the look in A.J.'s eyes, he knew it as well.

"Should we extract Tim now? I mean if it is Veronica, Tim cold be in even more serious danger!" Chester nearly shouted as A.J. shook him back to his senses.

"No, let him finish what he has started." A.J. said as a techie handed him a printout. "Well, the voice stress analyzer combined with the lie detector says with 100 accuracy that Buxaplenty is not lying. So basically Tim is flying blind and Veronica might want to hurt him after what happened after Tootie died."

"But Tim didn't do anything to hurt her, and if I remember correctly, he took her out a couple of times." Chester said, fear and frustration beginning to build in him.

"Right, but remember that she was on Tootie's level, if not _more _insane in her crush on Tim. Any rejection could have set something off in her mind." They looked back through the window at Remy, both wondering how to get this newest tidbit of info to Tim, and to warn him about Veronica, and more importantly, get their hands on that evidence and run the tests.

Tim stood in front of a heavy bag in the state of the art gym Athena had built in the palace. He started throwing lefts and rights as he contemplated his next move. He knew he somehow had to get the evidence to A.J. as soon as possible, but he still wasn't sure how. The more he thought, the angrier he became. Within moments he was in an out of control rage and was pummeling the poor bag with punches, devastating roundhouse and spin kicks and even the occasional head butt. With raw, animalistic fury, he landed one more bone breaking punch with a terrific grunt and walked off, cooling down slightly.

From an observation balcony, Veronica and Athena watched him intently. Both stood in awe at the brut force Tim had just displayed. Veronica knew that it was not only having to be undercover and right next to Athena, but also his pent up grief over Tootie's death that had fueled the outburst. She had been privy to such outbursts many times when they were teenagers.

"I told you he was powerful, and yet you still want him close to you." Veronica noted to her Queen.

"I know what I am doing General." Athena stated without hesitation. But after a moment, she continued: "Maybe I won't kill him, maybe I'll just seduce him into joining our cause. He is very handsome…in a rugged "I can kill you without blinking" sort of way. I'd even bet he would be fantastic in bed, with all that raw energy and passion he stores up." Athena licked her lips after saying this, Veronica just rolled her eyes at her mistresses' perverse thoughts.

"Let him out of the palace today General, he looks like he's a caged animal. Track him of course, but I think some fresh air would do him some good." Athena said before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving her second-in-command standing there physically ill from her ravings about Tim and his sexual prowess.

After a long, hot shower that helped untie his aching muscles, Tim got word that General Verdant wanted to speak to him. He arrived at her office ten minutes later, unsure of what was going on. "Neutron, Her Majesty has decided that you need to get out and get some fresh air after your display in the gym this morning." Tim just nodded, knowing well that he was going to be followed, but still he needed to get the evidence to A.J. pronto.

"Be back here at 1530 hours understood?" Tim nodded "Dismissed." Tim saluted and walked out of the office. _Boy she really has no idea what he can do does she? _Veronica thought as she watched him walk out _I hate to see him go, but damn I love to watch him leave! She's right, he is very sexy, maybe if I can destroy her, him and I could…nah, he's still in love with Tootie's ghost, I'll never have a place in his heart. _

Tim got back to his quarters, grabbed the two small baggies out of his closet and contacted A.J. that he got some down time and wanted to set up the meeting. He also warned A.J. that he would more then likely be followed, so they needed a good spot to meet. After a few seconds, A.J. suggested the ruins of Dimmsdale Elementary School, which made Tim chuckle and he reminded A.J. that he just wanted to see his handiwork from their chase through town the last time he was undercover.

At the school, Tim regarded a disguised A.J. with a simple nod and quickly walked over to him. The two clasped hands before bringing their all too short meeting to a start.

"Well here it is, all the evidence I have on Athena." Tim stated as his old friend took the baggies from him and slid them into his pocket.

"Good work Tim, I'm curious though…who is this person that is sending you this stuff?"

"I'm at a loss on that one A.J., he or she only signs the letters as "An Old Friend".

"Well beyond that, we got a major piece of intel on Athena's organization from Remy."

Tim looked at him intently "Well come on, out with it."

"Remy told us, and every test proved he was telling the truth, that Athena's second-in-command is none other then Veronica!" Tim blanched at the news.

"So _that's _why she looked so familiar. You guys don't think she would try anything after what happened back in high school?"

"We're not sure Tim, but we do know that she knows who you are." Tim bowed his head.

"Then I'm going to have to be extra careful around her." A.J. simply nodded and the two shook hands. A.J. ran off towards H.Q., while Tim jogged towards his old neighborhood.

Ten minutes later, A.J. sat in the lab as the analyzer ran the tests on the hair. He was intrigued by the rubber bands, noting to himself that they looked very familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had seen them before. Trixie walked in a few moments later to check on the progress.

"How's it going genius?" She asked with a smile as he sat there staring at the bands.

"Great so far, I'm waiting on the results on the hair that Tim provided. It's just these rubber bands, they seem awfully familiar, but I can't place where I've seen them before." A.J. sat back and massaged his forehead and Trixie looked over his shoulder at the light blue bands. It took less then a minute for her to recognize them.

Tim arrived at his old home, or what was left of it anyway. During their "battle" the last time he went undercover, he had blasted it into rubble. But still it was one of the few places he managed to find solace and serenity. He walked around the rubble, reminiscing about all the good, and not so good times he had spent here.

How proud his parents were of him and how he was trying to cope after Tootie had died, and even more proud the day he graduated high school and was accepted into the University of Texas. As he walked through more rubble, he could sense the probes watching his every move. He quickly knelt and said a prayer for not only himself, but all his comrades back at H.Q.

With that, he left the ruins, but turned the opposite way he came, heading for the lone remaining mostly untouched house, and the memories that resided there as well.

As Tim approached the house, he looked around to find that no probes had followed him. He entered the domicile carefully and made his way to an upstairs bedroom. He reached for the doorknob and slowly took a breath, knowing what he would find in here wouldn't make it any easier. He opened the door and walked into a room with pastel walls and pictures and posters all over the walls.

It hadn't changed one bit in the seventeen years since Tootie last inhabited it. The posters were mostly of pop and rock singers, but more then a few were of him.

_Considering she had a "Timmy Love Shrine" for so many years, I guess it's apropos that this has become my "Tootie Love Shrine." _he thought as he sat down on the bed. He gazed at several pictures of them just hanging out as friends.

_Boy I still got it bad don't I? _He walked over to the closet, and peeked in at the long ago forged "Timmy Love Shrine". However this time something was missing: The Crimson Chin action figure he had given her after being particularly mean to her with several water balloons.

_Where the hell is that doll? _Tim thought perplexed as he stared at the empty Plexiglas display case. _I'll bet Veronica somehow found it and took it, just to spite me. _He gathered himself and solemnly walked out of the former McDonald residence. He noted the time was 15:20 and set his path back to the palace, wondering if he would run into Veronica again today.

Indeed Veronica had taken the doll, but at the request of her mistress several weeks ago. She had been perplexed at this, but assumed that she only wanted to add it to her personal "Relics from the Past" collection that she kept in the throne room. How Athena knew of its whereabouts was still a mystery, but Veronica had long ago stopped asking questions of her.

She walked into the throne room and was amazed to see that very doll sitting next to the throne in a Plexiglas case, with Athena marveling over it like a long lost friend. Veronica cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"What is it General?" Athena asked as she put the clear box back on its pedestal.

"Yes ma'am, Neutron is on his way back to the palace as we speak."

"Good, did you track him like I asked you to?"

"Well, he evaded our scanners for the first thirty minutes, but we caught up to him as he entered the ruins of the Turner residence."

This piqued Athena's interest, as no one had set foot within twenty feet of the Turner home since she herself had declared it off limits. When it was blasted into rubble during Vicky's "reign", Athena nearly had a stroke, believing that Vicky had ordered it destroyed just to spite her.

"Did you say the _Turner_ residence?"

"Yes ma'am I did."

"I wonder why he would go there?" Athena asked rhetorically.

Veronica knew better then answer that, so she continued on. "He was also seen walking into the former McDonald residence and spending all of the time there in an upstairs bedroom."

Now Athena was really intrigued. "What did he do there?"

"All that was seen was he sat on an antiquated bed and looked through a closet and then left, he had a look of confusion on his face as he left."

"Thank you General, that is all" with that Veronica left. Athena gazed at the action figure that sat before her, "Why would he go to the remains of the _Turner_ residence, and more to the point, why was he in that _other _house in a bedroom? Though, I can almost bet on which bedroom drew his interest." Athena let this settle in her brain _It can't be HIM, he was killed by a drunk driver not a month after his father's funeral…or was he? _Athena mused to herself.

Back at Resistance H.Q., the testing on the hair provided by Tim was complete. A.J. had Trixie round up the leadership council and had them meet him in the lab. When they got there, A.J. was all smiles as he entered more code into the Central Computer.

"The results are in guys, we now know the true identity of Queen Athena!" Everyone clapped and cheered as A.J. continued: "I have programmed the results to come up on the screen before you, showing you once and for all who is behind that hood!"

A technician handed him the print out of the results as the image began to come up, first pixilated, then becoming clearer by the second. None was sure of _who_ was behind the hood, but all knew that nothing about the Queen of the World would shock them anymore.

"It's coming together!" Chester shouted nearly gleeful. A.J. read the results on the paper and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"No it can't be!" he yelled as the image became crystal clear.

"Oh man!" was all Elmer could say.

"No fucking way!' Tad and Chad said in unison.

"Holy shit! It's…it can't be!" Chester called in shock. Trixie gasped and nearly fainted at the image.

"Are you absolutely positive about these results A.J.?" she asked weakly.

"I reran the tests three times guys! This is Queen Athena!" Chester slumped down into a nearby chair. All had indeed been shocked at this newest development, and all had the same fear for Tim's life.

"Tim is in even more danger now then when we found out about Veronica!"

A.J. looked ashen as he spoke in a quivering voice: "Guys, it's the truth. Queen Athena is…"

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. If you would be so kind as to read and review please. I would so appreciate it. _


	6. An Old Friend Revealed

Tim, not knowing what was happening at H.Q., sat on his bed content, even after discovering the Crimson Chin doll missing from Tootie's old house. His relaxed state was broken by the sound of an envelope being slid under his door. He was used to it by now and didn't even have to check for anything suspicious. He picked it up and felt for another clue…there were none. Bewildered, he opened the envelope and inside was another letter. This one said:

**Mr. Turner, **

**The time has come. I believe that we should meet face to face so you can thank me in person. I have already received reports that Phillips and the rest of Resistance leadership ran the D.N.A. tests and confirmed who Queen Athena truly is. If my reports are accurate, they are still stunned at what they found out. But that's beside the point. **

**All that matters is that you meet me in the courtyard at exactly 10:30pm tonight. I may not be long for this world if Verdant and Athena find me out. Just be there Mr. Turner, I look forward to meeting you. **

**An Old Friend**

Tim nodded to no one in particular. _Good, now I get to thank my mysterious "benefactor" in person. This is going to be good. _He thought as he looked at his clock. _9:45...good, I got plenty of time to get ready. _He went and took a hot shower, got dressed and relaxed for the final twenty minutes before his meeting. He laid his wrist watch/communicator on his night stand and departed, figuring that he didn't need it.

He walked past several security guards, saluting as he did so. He reached the courtyard and found a man with his back turned to him.

"Hello, old friend." Tim said in the dark towards the figure.

"Greetings Mr. Turner, so glad you could meet me finally." The figure slowly turned and walked towards him.

"Well I'm glad we could meet too, so I can finally thank the person that…" he couldn't finish when the figure stepped into the light. The hair may have been greyer then when Tim last saw him, but the hunchback, glasses, peculiarly placed ears and all around sense of the man was all the same. "…No, it can't be!" Was all Tim could say.

A.J. had been trying in vain for the past forty-five minutes to get in contact with Tim, but couldn't. The rest of leadership, as well as Trixie were barely recovering from the devastating news they had just been delivered.

"I still can't believe that _she _is Athena!" Trixie quietly said after she recovered.

"I think it best, for both his sanity and the sake of the mission that we not tell Tim what we have discovered." Elmer stated. Only Trixie, A.J. and Chad agreed with him.

"Why not? I think Tim is strong enough to handle the news." Sanjay said looking around the room.

"I disagree" Tad interjected. "I'm sure we all remember how bad Tim was after she…well now I guess supposedly died all those years ago, this bit of news could break him psychologically." Reluctantly, the three dissenters agreed. Tim was very strong indeed, but this could be harmful, if not fatal for him.

Tim gaped at the man standing before him. "I don't believe it, after all these years…it's been _you_ that has fed me the information?"

"Indeed it is Mr. Turner." the man said.

"I thought they would have locked you up in a mental institution by now _Mr. Crocker._" Tim said, shaking the hand of the man who had once been his fairy obsessed teacher.

"Well, I sought psychiatric help with that whole "Fairy Godparents" issue. I'm completely cured." Denzel Crocker said.

"Well good for you. Now, how did you get all this information?"

"I have my sources, all you need to know is that Athena is way more dangerous then you can imagine. Especially if she finds out who you _really _are." Tim stared quizzically at Crocker.

"Why? How bad could it be if she found out my real identity?"

"All I know for sure is that she is on the edge of sanity as it is, and somehow knowing who you are would send her hurtling over it."

"So you _don't_ know who she is." "No, but I have a good idea." _Everyone keeps telling me that, what are they hiding?_ Tim thought as Crocker's eyes darted around the courtyard.

"I think we should adjourn this meeting, I must say that you grew up into a better man than Geraldine and I thought you would be. I'm actually proud of you Turner. But I warn you, Athena is not one to be taken lightly. I'm not certain how she will react when she discovers you, but odds are that she will not hesitate to kill you." With that, Crocker shook his hand vigorously. Then like a wisp of smoke, he was gone.

Tim shook his head as he headed back to his quarters. _Wow, Crocker really changed since elementary school. _Tim thought reflecting on the past again. _I'm glad he got over his sick fixation with fairies. What a ridiculous notion…fairy godparents. _He casually walked back to his quarters, anxious to tell A.J. who his "old friend" was.

When he arrived, he saw that the light that indicated that someone had tried to contact him was blinking. He picked it up and contacted A.J.

"Hey A.J., did those test results come in?"

_Yeah they did, we now know who Athena really is. _

"Good, so can you tell me?"

_No Tim, Leadership feels it's better that you don't know. _Tim stared at his communicator in shock.

"Why? How bad could it be?"

_We feel it's best for the mission that you don't know. She will reveal herself in time. _Tim could only frown, this was not like A.J. at all to find vital intel from him.

"Understood. I just came from a meeting with my "old friend"."

_Really? Who was it? _

"Get ready…it was Mr. Crocker!"

_CROCKER! I thought he would've been locked up in a loony bin somewhere by now. _

"Well her told me that he was cured of his weird obsession with…give me a second…FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

_Nice impression Tim. Well, it's good that we have another informant inside. _

"He says he works alone, not for us."

_Well still it's good Tim. _

"I know A.J., I better go, Athena might want to leave the palace tomorrow, and her top guard needs his sleep."

_I hear ya Tim, get some rest and contact me with any new info ok? _

"You got it bud. Turner out."

A.J.'s smile faded once the connection was severed. "I hate lying to my best friend like this Trix." He said to Trixie.

"I know A.J., but it's better that he not know. He may be headstrong, but we don't need him killed." A.J. shook his head and trudged off, fatigue settling in. Trixie followed suit, the news of Athena's true identity had drained her emotionally and she needed to sleep.

_I swear to God himself that if that bitch hurts him, I'll never forgive myself. Someone else should've gotten the mission, but Tim's the best, so send him in. I hope he makes it out in one piece _She thought glumly as she walked slowly to her quarters.

In the morning, Tim awoke to grisly news. A mole had been found in the palace and was scheduled for execution at 11am that morning. _Oh no, not Crocker! _He thought as he hurriedly got dressed and ate. Indeed it had been Crocker that had been found out. At 10:55, all had gathered in the courtyard as the firing squad assembled and Crocker was led out. Tim nervously watched as he was tied to a post and a blindfold put over his eyes.

"No, I want to see it coming." Crocker said. The blindfold was removed and Athena walked out in ceremonial garb.

"This traitor shall be an example to all who dare oppose me!" She said as the camera turned from her to Crocker.

Veronica stepped out and read the charges against him. "Denzel…_DENZEL CROCKER!" _ she exclaimed in shock. She regained her composure and continued: "Denzel Q. Crocker, you are hereby charged with and found guilty of High Treason against her majesty Queen Athena. You are hereby sentenced to be executed by firing squad. Do you have any last words before you are executed?"

Crocker nodded and began to speak. "Though I die, any and all Resistance to you will continue Athena. I hope and pray that sometime soon, you get what's coming to you. I regret that I don't get to see that day personally. DEATH TO ATHENA!"

With that, Veronica drew her sword and spoke to the squad. "Ready?" the squad raised their guns. "Aim!" the clicking of triggers filled the air. "FIRE!" Tim turned away from the spectacle as the sound of gunfire rang out and Crocker was shown riddled with bullet holes.

"Check him." Athena said casually. The royal doctor walked up and felt at his neck.

"He's dead Your Highness." Athena nodded and he walked away.

"I would hope that this serves as a lesson to all that would oppose me!" she said into the nearest camera. "To contend with me is to lose. Remember that always. Remember this sight." she pointed to the corpse of Crocker. Tim just shuddered slightly at the sight. _He was right; he wasn't long for the world. Thank you Mr. Crocker for all your help. I will avenge you and all others that she mercilessly persecuted! _

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Beginning of the End

Athena returned to the throne room giggling like a school girl in front of her crush. She hadn't felt this way since she personally took the life of her older sister Vicky and immediately took the throne as the true ruler of the planet.

"I do love it when an infidel is executed General!"

"I know Your Highness, I know." Veronica had nearly thrown up at her display; however it didn't show on the surface.

Athena ignored her second in command's obvious apprehension. "I was as shocked as you were that it was that lunatic Crocker. Who knew he even knew how to function normally?"

"It appears that the psychiatric counseling he sought just before Vicky took "power" cured him of his insane rants and obsession with fairy godparents my Queen."

Athena nodded and walked to her throne. She once more seemed entranced by the old, worn out Crimson Chin doll that stood before her. The doll, it seemed to Veronica, seemed to stir up some long lost emotions in the Queen.

"I wonder…can we find the coroner's reports on when Timothy Turner died General?" Veronica panicked inside, but again covered it up.

"I'm sure we could my Queen. I believe that the reports still reside in either the former Travis County Sheriff's Department or more then likely the coroner's office in Austin. But why Your Highness?"

Athena paused, turning her full attention back to the doll in her lap. "I just want to make sure that our friend Timothy has not somehow risen from the grave is all." _Does she somehow know? This isn't good. _Was all that Veronica could think.

Meanwhile, A.J. and the rest of leadership began trying to formulate plans on a direct attack of Athena's citadel. The meeting had started out relatively calm, until A.J. suggested a radical course of action.

"We've got nothing to lose and everything to gain!" A.J. yelled as everyone argued and the meeting degenerated into a shouting match.

"Nothing to _lose?! _What about Tim? What if we attack and get the hell beat out of us? Athena would know where we are located and then she will obliterate us!" Sanjay yelled at A.J. This lasted another ten minutes until Trixie screamed in a shrill tone at the top of her lungs. The guys instantly shut up and stared at her.

"Guys, I think that we leave it to Tim. It's _his_ mission after all. If anyone can take that bitch out, it's him." she stated calmly, belying her own fear over Tim's well being.

The guys looked at each other, nodding their heads. They all knew that when push came to shove…Tim was the man they could all count on. He had seen and done it all since he joined their cause…if anyone could take down Athena single handedly, it was him.

"Your right Trixie." Chester started, "But still we might need a contingency plan…just in case." They all agreed to that and began discussing any and all countermeasures, should Tim be captured and killed the same way Crocker was.

Tim stood in his quarters visibly shaken at the display he just witnessed. How on earth Athena could sleep at night was well beyond Tim's own rational thought. He did however have a sense that something was about to happen. Something major was about to unfold and somehow…as always…he would be in the middle of it. A knock startled him. He opened the door and there stood Veronica. "General…what can I do for you?"

Veronica only stared at him before talking. "I need to talk with you in private Neutron, follow me."

He followed her out into the hall and they started discussing different matters. Once they were outside the palace gates, Tim turned to Veronica.

"It's been a long time Ronny." This caused Veronica to gasp and turn to him.

"The same could be said of you Tim." She got the same reaction out of him.

"Oh come on Tim, Athena may rule the world, but realizing who people are isn't her forte. I recognized you the moment you walked onto the training grounds."

Tim looked down at his feet, almost blushing at his former high school girlfriend and long time friend. "So are you gonna arrest me and execute me just like Crocker?" To his surprise, Veronica was looking at him with a warm smile.

"No, I plan on helping you defeat Athena. I'm sick of being her bitch-girl lackey."

This stunned Tim, but he decided that she was telling the truth. "So Veronica…there aren't any hard feelings for what happened in high school between us are there?"

Veronica just smiled again, "No Tim, I understood then and I still do today. You lost the one girl you loved with all of your heart. I realized that no one could ever take her place in your heart."

They gazed at each other and smiled. They walked for a few blocks in silence, and then Tim broke it, the question on his mind, and the obvious elephant in the room coming out. "Does Athena know who I am?"

Veronica's smile faded, "She's starting to figure it out I'm afraid. She is requesting the coroner's reports from your "death" in Austin after your father's funeral. You have to know it really took me for a loop seeing you in Dallas a few months ago."

Tim could only shrug at the bizarre nature it all. "I know, but some things you gotta do." They remained silent until they returned the palace.

"Stay safe Tim"

"I will Veronica, I promise.". The two parted, not going unnoticed by the ruler of the world.

_What are those two up to? _She mused, watching them both intently from the throne.

Veronica returned to the throne room and was confronted by Athena. However, this didn't come as a shock, seeing as Athena had been slowly losing her grip on sanity for months now.

"Did you enjoy your little walk with Mr. Neutron General?" was all that the Queen asked.

Not surprised one bit, Veronica told the truth, "Yes I did Highness. I wanted to get to know my best soldier better."

Athena looked at her with disdain in her eyes. "Right, so what did you learn?"

"He is originally from a small suburb of Green Bay, Wisconsin, and he lost his wife and children in a Resistance attack in Milwaukee several years ago. He wanted revenge and thought this was the best route." Veronica lied, knowing that she was more then likely not buying a word of it.

Athena knew it was all a crock of bullshit, but she let the charade continue. "That's good. Now back to the matter of Timothy Turner." She pushed a file folder in front of Veronica. "It seems that upon further D.N.A. testing, the remains found in his grave are NOT his. So I wonder General, where could Mr. Turner be?"

_This is it, either I can somehow warn Tim in time, or he is doomed. _"I'm not sure my Queen. I guess he faked his death."

Athena let a wicked smile cross her lips. "It seems he has. I wonder, if I ran a D.N.A. test on Neutron, what the _real _results would say."

Tim, unaware of the danger he was now in, called in to A.J. about his little walk with Veronica earlier that afternoon. "…and it seems that she wants to help us rather then destroy us."

_Do you think she knows Athena's true identity? _

"That's the thing, I honestly doubt she does A.J., or she would have told me."

_Ok, well stay put and keep a low profile. We're formulating a plan of attack to end this once and for all. _

"Contact me when you do. All I want is one shot at Athena, you guys can have all the foot soldiers and other forces you want."

_You got it Tim, stay safe. _

"I will A.J., Turner out."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his door burst open and several soldiers flooded his quarters. "Your coming with us Neutron!" one yelled at him as they arrested him. Tim, knowing better, didn't resist. They drug him down the hall to a medical room. They strapped him into a chair and stuck a needle in him, drawing a small amount of blood. Tim never resisted, knowing this was coming sooner or later.

Athena walked in shortly thereafter, followed by a sullen Veronica. Tim knew right away from the look on her face and the brimming tears in her eyes that she hadn't tipped off Athena to his identity.

"Well well, if it isn't our little interloper. Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr. Neutron…or should I say Mr. _Turner?_"

Tim just smiled, "Yeah, go fuck yourself bitch!"

Athena was in no mood for his attitude, so she slapped him hard. Tim just shook his head and spit out a tiny amount of blood before turning back to her and smiling a condescending grin.

"You like it rough huh? Normally that would be hot, but in your case it's just sick bitch."

Athena just glared at him, "Enjoy it while it lasts Timmy, because you'll be dead by morning!"

_Did she just call me Timmy? No one has called me that since…_ Tim thought as they released the straps and drug him to a holding cell.

As they walked away, Veronica looked at Athena in shock. She hadn't heard anyone call him that name since his parents were still alive. "My Queen, did you just call him _Timmy?_"

"I did _Veronica_, do you have a problem with that?"

"No ma'am, it's just that no one has called him by that nickname since…" It was then it finally hit her. It had been as clear as the nose on her face. "…I don't believe it!"

Athena just turned to her second in command and grinned wickedly. "You're surprised, I can tell my friend."

"No shit I'm surprised! I should've seen it all along! The doll, the expression on your face when I told you that he went to the Turner residence, all of it pointed to it!"

"No matter General!" She yelled, "Get the firing squad ready, in the morning we shall have the grand execution of the Resistance's greatest agent…Timmy Turner!"

Tim sat in the holding cell, his watch taken and destroyed by the soldiers. He had no way to communicate to the outside. His thoughts though swam to what Athena had said earlier: _Enjoy it while it lasts Timmy…While it lasts Timmy…Timmy. _To himself he muttered "How in the hell would she have known my old nickname?" It wasn't clicking with him at all. "The last person to _ever_ call me Timmy was…Tootie." He shook his head. "How absurd, Tootie died in San Diego. Anyway she would never turn out evil after everything Vicky had done to her." Tim just sat there and wondered what was to come.

It was announced on the radio that Tim had been captured and scheduled for execution. The leadership of the Resistance decided that as soon as they fired the first shot, they would attack. They gathered all the forces they could from surrounding states and covertly made their way to the palace. They took their positions as Tim was led into the courtyard the same way as Crocker had been.

Tim, tied to the same blood drenched post that Crocker had been tied to no 24 hours ago, noted that it seemed like thousands of Resistance forces were waiting and willing to attack. He figured that as soon as they fired the first shot that the attack would commence. Once again, a worldwide audience watched as the "Greatest of all Resistance agents" was led to the slaughter. Veronica stood there, along side of Athena.

"Once again, we gather to put down more Resistance scum!" Athena said into the camera with a broad smile on her face while pointing to the solemn form of Tim.

Veronica stepped forward and delivered the charges and sentence. "Timothy Thomas Turner, you are hereby charged with and found guilty of High Treason, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, and Conspiracy to Overthrow Queen Athena. You are hereby sentenced to be executed by the firing squad. Do you have any last words before you die?"

Tim looked at her and then into the camera. "Yeah, The Resistance will win in the end, with or without me. To you Athena, I hope you rot in hell!" With that, the blindfold was placed over his eyes, but like Crocker, he wanted to see it coming.

Veronica once again raised her sword. "Ready!" the squad raised their guns. "Aim!" the hammers clicked into place…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: I do love a good cliffhanger! Stay tuned to see what happens next! Read and Review please. The disclaimer is in Chapter one if you care at all. _


	8. Athena Revealed

_A/N #1: I'm terribly sorry for the obvious rush job on Chapter 7. I hope this makes up for it. And yes, I shall be revealing Athena's true identity (to the 3 people who haven't already figured it out…lol)_

Veronica couldn't do it. Her love for Tim still burned too bright.

"Stand down!" she ordered to her dumbstruck troops.

"Explain yourself this instant General!" Athena screamed. The squad was highly confused at this point, as was everyone in attendance, except for Tim. "General Verdant, you are bordering on insubordination!" Athena said in her normal, eerily calm voice.

"My name is Veronica _STAR_, and I can no longer continue this charade. This woman is despotic in her rule and must be overthrown immediately!" She said into the nearest camera. Unknown to her, or to anyone, Resistance fighters were already stationed around the palace, waiting for a signal to begin the attack.

Athena walked slowly up to Veronica and slapped the taste out of her mouth. "How _dare_ you question my reign, you insolent little slut!" Veronica held her cheek for a moment, and then threw a nasty left jab that caught Athena right on the chin. This started a giant catfight between the two. As they fought, Tim took the opportunity to cut the ropes binding his hand by rubbing them against the post. After seeing Tim free himself, A.J. gave the signal, and all hell broke loose. Amidst the gunfire and explosions, Athena and Veronica fought all the way into the gym, both ladies it seemed, (as far as Tim could tell with Athena anyway) were bruised, battered and bloody.

Tim didn't have to work hard to find them two. Their shrieks, grunts, and groans were more then enough to lead him to them. He found them and stood back and watched as the two literally beat the hell out of one another. Unbeknownst to all three of them was that Trixie had somehow snuck into the palace, and had made her way to the gym. She watched, hidden, as her former best friend and the ruler of the world fought like Ali and Fraizer.

Veronica had apparently gotten the drop on Athena, and was pummeling her into submission. "How do you like me now hoe?!" was all Veronica said as she continually tried to put her right fist straight through Athena's skull. Just when it seemed that Athena could take no more punishment, she was able to kick Veronica in the back of the head. This turned the tide of the fight. Athena mounted Veronica and began to pummel her in return. While she did this, her hood fell back around her shoulders, revealing her jet black hair. _What the hell! _Tim thought as Athena stopped punching Veronica, either out of exhaustion, or she had broken her hand.

Tim took this as a signal, and he rushed Athena from behind. He wrapped her up in a picture perfect tackle, driving her face first into the hardwood floor. He was trying to buy Veronica more time to recover. "Get _off _me Timmy!" she shrieked as she kicked him in the back and stood, her back facing him. He grabbed at his back and groaned in pain, watching her walk over to a wall and pulling a small knife from a shelf. Whatever she had in mind, Tim knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Apparently, Veronica had recovered enough to see Athena grab the knife, because with a swift spin kick, she knocked the blade out of her hand. This resumed the already intense battle between the two. "You took his love from _me_ bitch!" Veronica screamed, pointing to a flabbergasted Tim.

"You would _never_ be worthy of him skank!" Athena screamed back as the two traded punches, leaving Tim even more confused.

The longer the battle raged, the weaker Veronica seemed to become, and the stronger Athena seemed to grow. "Come on Veronica, your supposed to be the _best_ of all my soldiers, your not tiring so soon are you?" Athena taunted, watching Veronica gasped for breath.

"Go to hell _Tootie!" _Veronica yelled as she got fully upright. _Why the hell did she call her "Tootie"? She's been dead for almost two decades! _Tim's mind screamed. Veronica pressed forward, landing painful body shots, and a final right hook sent Athena sprawling.

"Get up Tootie! Vicky isn't here to protect you anymore!"

If you looked close enough when Veronica said that, you could see hellfire and brimstone in Athena's eyes. With the cacophony of the battle in the background, Athena growled, "Don't you ever, _EVER_ mention that _bitch's _name in my presence again!" Athena lunged at Veronica, who just side stepped her. Athena crashed into the floor, growling and cursing even more. Veronica just grinned,

"What, the truth hurts doesn't it Tootie-Fruity? You can never get out of her shadow no matter what you do can you?"

This angered Athena even more. All the years of physical and psychological abuse at the hands of her older sister had taken its toll on her. For an instant, she was taken back to when she was a happy-go-lucky young girl, whose only care was trying to get Timmy to like her. But over the years, the abuse got worse, and without help from her mousey parents, Tootie toughened up, mentally, emotionally, and physically. In fact, her heart would've completely frozen solid sooner, if not for that Summer's night when Timmy told her that he did in fact honestly loved her.

"You stupid, spoiled, rich, popular bitch! You have no earthly idea of what I went through!" Tootie screamed.

"Your right, I don't. However seeing as how _this _is how you turned out, I'm glad I had the life I did!" Veronica shrugged. With those words, the fight once again resumed. Veronica had mounted Tootie, and was trying to choke the life out of her again.

Trixie, who had found a hiding spot, tried to get Tim's attention to tell him that Veronica was telling the truth, but was unsuccessful due to the amount of noise form the battle, as well as from the two fighting women in front of her. _Goddamnit! I need to tell Tim! He needs to know! _Trixie thought, but after considering her options, figured it would be best to remain hidden until the time was right.

The battle outside was almost quiet now, most of the fighting had moved either inside the palace proper, or either side had surrendered. All that remained in the gym now were the gurgling sounds coming from Tootie, the anger fueled insults from Veronica, and the shocked gasps coming from Tim. The fight had reached another stalemate, both ladies visibly shaken from this encounter.

"You know, while I was off in Europe, I would get regular updates from Vicky. The most disgusting thing was when he decided to take _you_ on a date!" Tootie screamed at Veronica, who shrugged it off.

"Yeah, well at least I was _there!_ It took almost two _years_ for him to return to normal!"

"Yeah right, from what I heard, he never got over me." Tootie stated smugly.

Veronica nodded her head, then smiled evilly. "Your right, and I know from personal experience." Tootie cocked her head in amusement,

"Oh really? And just how is that Veronica?" The grin on Veronica's face had now spread from ear to ear, as she prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Because it was _your _name he moaned in our hotel room on prom night."

At first it didn't click, but slowly it hit Tootie. "Prom night…hotel room…_YOU FUCKING SUCCUBUS!" _ she screamed, her eyes burning with intense hate and anger. Veronica just smiled as Tootie exploded.

"That's right, I got _your _man into bed. I got to admit that he was better then I expected, the only downside was that whole "moaning your name" issue, but I got over it." Tim just stood there in shock at what Veronica was saying. He still couldn't see Tootie's face, but very slowly it was sinking in (I.e.: denial) that _Athena_ was in fact _Tootie_.

Tootie pointed a finger at Tim. "I can forgive _him_, because he was crippled with heartache, but I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she screamed. Tootie lunged once more at Veronica, this time who didn't have time to side step. Tootie wrapped her hands around Veronica's throat, and drove her to the ground with as much force as she could. Veronica's head slammed violently against the floor with a sickening _crack_.

Tootie proceeded to slam Veronica's head repeatedly against the floor until a large pool of blood and brain tissue began to form below it.

"I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIS VIRGINITY?! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING BITCH!" was what Tootie screamed as she psychotically killed her most trusted friend. Veronica had been dead for more then five minutes before Tootie stopped, slamming it once more for good measure and knelt in her blood.

Tim stood, jaw hanging open at the brutal display. He watched as Tootie rose, her hands, arms, chest, face, and thighs were spattered with Veronica's blood. "He's _MINE_! You got that slut?!" she yelled at Veronica's lifeless corpse. To Tim's horror, she turned around and smiled a grizzly, toothy smile.

"Hello my love." was all that she had to say before Tim started to throw up. After all these years, she still looked almost identical to when he last saw her. The glasses were long gone, the braces removed, and it seemed that her eye color had changed to a deeper color, but it _was _Tootie. The hair, the face, everything screamed _Tootie_!

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my GOD!" Tim yelled as he sank to his knees before her.

"Yes baby, I'm alive." Tootie said, caressing the coarse stubble on his cheek. "I've waited so long for this moment." Tim jerked away in horror, not knowing what to even _think_.

"What's the matter my sweet? Don't you like me all grown up?" Tootie asked, her voice husky with a seductive tone.

Tim scrambled away from her, both in fear and anger. _How could she do that to me after all that we went through?! _his mind screamed at him. As she approached, Tim threw his hands up in a defensive position. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT REAL! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Tim screamed.

"Oh I'm real, and this is very possible my love." Tootie said calmly.

_It's not everyday the love of your life rises from the grave, especially when they rule the earth. Give him time to settle down, he will understand. _she thought as he backed further and further away from her.

**To Be Concluded…**

_A/N: Read and review please. Coming up next: The final and ultimate Battle of the (former) Lovers! _


	9. Battle of the Lovers

Tim stood there in shock at what he was seeing. "No! It can't be true! You died in that explosion in San Diego!" he screamed as he gazed at the face of his one true love for the first time in seventeen years.

"Apparently not Timmy." Was all Tootie said. Tim was taken aback but decided to appeal to any shred of the girl he once despised and feared, then loved with all his heart and soul, then mourned that could've remained.

"Tootie listen to me, come with me. We can go away, far away. We can forget any of this ever happened! We both have faked our deaths before, we can do it again, move to a remote place and start our lives fresh! We can rekindle that love we shared so many years ago!"

Tootie just stood there, her expression unmoving. "No Timmy, I cannot do that. I worked for too long. I finally got my revenge on Vicky, and as I looked into her eyes before I decapitated her, I told her that I was doing this not just for all the other kids she tormented, or even for myself, but for _you _Timmy! I finally brought peace and justice to the world…_my world _by killing that bitch with my own hands!

Tim was trying (and failing miserably) to remain calm as the shock he felt at seeing Tootie _alive _wore off and the shock of her not only being his sworn enemy, but to what she was saying sunk in. This was not the young woman he loved, no this was a corrupted shell of that girl. One who was twisted and evil…just like Vicky had been. His mind screamed at him _Get away from her! That isn't the Tootie you love! She will hurt you, possibly even kill you! She's no better then her sister now! _

"Do you know that I've been heartbroken since that day? I thought I lost the love of my life! Do you even care?"

"Yes Timmy I care. I still love you, even if you are trying to take away everything from me. Join me Timmy, rule by my side as my husband. The world is now safe for our children now that Vicky is dead and cannot harm them like she did to us!"

"I can't do that Tootie!"

Tootie's face became a scowl of pure rage and hate, "Why, because of _Trixie?" _She had just noticed Trixie standing behind Tim with a mixed look of shock and anger on her face. Tim whipped around and saw Trixie, and he shook his head.

"No, Trixie and I became friends after you supposedly died! We have never been intimate nor would we ever be!"

"_LIAR!_" She shoved Tim out of the way and got face to face with Trixie. "You stole him from _ME! _I always loved him, but it was _you _he fawned over!" Trixie just stared at Tootie in shock, more over the psychotic ranting and raving then of Tootie being the evil world dictator.

"Look Tootie, after you _supposedly_ died, Tim was a mess! He nearly killed himself because of you! All any of us ever tried to do was be there for him! While you were off scheming and plotting to take over the world, Tim was shattered! You have no idea how badly Tim was hurt! You are nothing more then a self righteous, self serving, no good, rotten, black hearted _BITCH!" _

Tootie, stunned by the words, slapped Trixie hard. This began an all out catfight between the two. Hair was being pulled, there was scratching and biting, insults were being traded. Trixie got the upper hand and was choking the life out of Tootie. Tim tried to break it up several times, but each time he was either punched or kicked for his efforts. As Trixie continued to choke her, Tootie grabbed a small energy blaster from inside her robe and shot Trixie in the stomach. Trixie went flying and lay unconscious on the ground.

"_NO!" _Tim screamed as he rushed over to attend to his fallen friend. Noting that she was still alive, but unconscious, he ran over to a wall and grabbed a katana and unsheathed it. "Out of everyone, she helped me the most! I loved her like a _SISTER!" _

He turned to Tootie, who had ditched the robe and wore only a button up shirt and pants. She also held a gleaming katana in her hands, "You're no better the _VICKY!_" Those words stung Tootie down to her core.

"Forget her Timmy, forget the Resistance, it doesn't have to be like this! We can forge the world into what _we _want it to be!"

Tim shook his head and advanced on Tootie. "The Tootie I loved is truly dead…_YOU KILLED HER! _I will do what I must!"

Tootie just smiled "You will try, my love."

With those last words, Tim attacked. Wildly hacking and slashing away while Tootie blocked every attack. After a few minutes of this, Tootie went on the attack, methodically trying to cut any vital arteries, or even trying at one point to plunge the sword into his heart. The fire in Tim's eyes both scared and turned Tootie on. _Why couldn't he have had that fire when we were younger? _She thought as he began to counter her every move. The battle was ramping up in ferocity, with Tim flipping over her shoulder and trying to impale her in the back. _Damn she's good, but I'm better! _Tim thought as the battle raged on. They locked swords and stood face to face, sweat pouring from everywhere.

"This is your last chance Timmy, either join me, or I will not hesitate to kill you!" Tootie yelled.

Tim didn't hesitate when he responded "Go to hell bitch!" They broke away from each other, and Tootie charged Tim, what she didn't expect was the right hook that met her when she got there. She flew back and when she landed she rubbed her sore jaw.

"How _dare _you hit me!" she shrieked as Tim stood over her, sword poised to behead her.

"I loved you Tootie, you broke my heart!" Tim screamed as he swung the sword, only to feel it hit Tootie's.

The fierce battle raged from the gym, through the palace and into the courtyard. All that was heard for several minutes were animalistic grunts, the clanging of metal and muttered curses. Tootie had got the upper hand on Tim with a vicious left to the gut and was now pressing her advantage. Tim was shocked at the sheer speed at which Tootie struck her blows. A well timed kick to the head had given Tim the advantage back and now it was his turn. Lightning quick strikes of his sword were barely countered by the former love of his life.

Tim had knocked her down and ran around a corner to catch his breath. He knew that A.J. and the rest were too busy handling the all out assault on headquarters, so he was on his own. He stood there, his breath slowly returning. He watched Tootie run right by him, shouting and goading him into resuming their duel.

"Come on Timmy! Come out and play! All those years of mourning my death and now you revert to when we were ten?" He waited until she ran by again and pounced. He grabbed her from behind and put the blade to her neck.

"What's the matter Tootie, getting rusty after so many years of being apart?" Tootie scowled at Tim getting the drop on her.

"My name…is _ATHENA!" _she screeched as she put the heel of her boot firmly between his legs. Tim dropped to the ground, holding his most tender area. She stood above him, ready to decapitate him just like she had done to Vicky. "I'll meet you at the crossroads my love." she stated somewhat solemnly.

Unfortunately, she hadn't banked on him wearing a cup. He smiled as he reared back and put the sole of his boot into her gut. Now _she _was the one doubled over in pain. She looked up at him as he smirked at her. "You honestly didn't think I would confront you without _all_ my bases covered?" Tim taunted.

"FUCK YOU!" she breathlessly yelled and the battle resumed. A flick of his wrist and the tip of his blade put a crescent moon shaped cut into her cheek. Tootie screamed in pain and dropped her guard long enough for Tim to land a devastating combo of lefts and rights into her stomach.

The fighting had now spilled into the town. The residents quietly cheered Tim on as he battled Tootie from the palace, down past the old Wall 2 Wall Mart, and now they were in front of the ruined Dimmadome. The cameras that normally kept an eye on the citizens were now solely focused on the titanic battle taking place.

A worldwide audience watched as the ruler of the world and her former love fought each other tooth and nail. Tootie slashed at Tim wildly, catching his left arm and leaving a good sized gash. Tim growled in pain, but he ripped off part of the torn sleeve and tied in over the wound, closing it for the time being.

After hiding around another corner near their old neighborhood, Tootie ran by screaming obscenities. Again, as she ran by Tim jumped out and grabbed her from behind. This time he put her in a headlock and tried to cut off the flow of oxygen to her brain. She countered at the last moment before she blacked out with a stiff elbow to his nose. He grabbed his nose as blood started pouring out of it. She moved in for the kill, only to find his other hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

Tootie poked him in the eye and ran off, following the path back to her old house. Tim, whose vision was blurry ran off after her. She pulled out the energy blaster and started firing at him, hoping to take him out that way. Tim managed to dodge and weave enough to evade the blasts. The two stopped, gasping for breath. Then they realized where they were, under the exact streetlight that Tim first proclaimed his love for her.

"Ironic, isn't it Timmy, it was here that you first told me you loved me." She said, raising her sword once more.

"Yes Tootie it is, it's also ironic that this is where I have to kill you and save the world."

"No Timmy, this is the end of _you_, I wish it were otherwise my love." Tim raised his blade and Tootie raised the blaster. At the last moment, Tim sliced the small weapon in half.

In shock, Tootie once more picked up her blade and charged Tim. Not knowing what else to do, Tim thrust his sword…right into Tootie's chest. Tootie went wide eyed and gasped, looking down at the sword that now stuck out of her. She slowly dropped to her knees; she looked up at Tim and whispered her dying words.

"I…love…you." then she collapsed onto her side…dead.

Tim cried out and rushed to her side, cradling her body. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he held her close to him. He pulled the sword out of her and picked her up. He carried her from the spot and all the way through town. The town erupted and cheered as he carried her lifeless body through the streets. Once word of her death had reached the soldiers invading Resistance headquarters, they immediately surrendered.

Tim, with more and more tears falling, carried her all the way to Shady Grove Cemetery. He carried her to where her parents were buried, and to where she had presumably been buried as well. He laid her gently down onto the ground in front of her headstone. With that, he sweetly and gently kissed her still warm lips and tenderly closed her eyes with his palm. "Goodbye my love." Tim said quietly as A.J. and Chester rushed to him.

"I want her buried here, and not one mention of the pain and terror she forced on the world do you understand?" The two just shook their heads and walked to a spot far enough away to let Tim mourn again.

For the first time in decades, the sun rose bright over not just Dimmsdale, but the entire world. They had a small funeral service for Tootie, where no one mentioned her reign of terror as "Athena". Tim hugged Trixie, who had been found and resuscitated not long before Tim killed Tootie, close to him as once more he had to mourn his one true love. They left the cemetery, trying to figure out how to now rebuild the world to what it had been.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and Review. Well I hope that is the ending everybody was hoping for. Stay tuned for a special "bonus chapter"! Oh, and I was more then a little inspired by watching the climactic final duel between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Of course, those characters and the movie they are featured in are the property of LucasFilm Ltd. _


	10. The Ultra Happy Ending

**Dimmsdale, California**

**The Turner Residence**

Thirty year old Tiffany "Tootie" Turner sat at her husband's desk, reading his latest manuscript: "Future Shock". She really enjoyed reading his work, but by far this was his best. It disturbed her a little that he would've made her the lead villain, but he probably had his reasons. She sat there reading as he tried in vain to put their ten year old twins Timantha and Thomas to bed for the night.

"_Come on guys, you know we got a long car trip tomorrow to see Aunt Veronica and Uncle Chester in Los Angeles!" _

"_But daddy_,_ we're not tired!" _Tammy whined.

"_If you guys don't get to bed, we won't go, and you won't get the presents Aunt Veronica and Uncle Chester have for you, and you won't get to play with Hannah and meet C.J.!" _She smiled at hearing how well he handled the twins. Bedtime was always so hard, but they always seemed to listen more to Tim then to her.

"_Ok daddy, we will go to bed." _

"_Alright guys, I love you both and will see you in the morning." _

"_Goodnight daddy! Love you!" _

"_Love you too, now get to sleep Tommy." _

"_Yes sir. " _

She went back to reading, not hearing the twins' bedroom door quietly click shut, nor her husband's soft footsteps leading back to the office. Tim stood there, propped against the doorframe and watched his lovely wife intently reading his newest work. _I'm so lucky to have her, she is even more beautiful then on our wedding day. _Tim thought as she read. _That being said, it doesn't mean I don't like to mess with her every now and then…_

"So what do you think?" he asked suddenly, scaring the pants off his wife. She squealed and quickly turned around in the chair.

"TIMOTHY THOMAS TURNER! You _know better _then to scare me like that!" Tim laughed hard as his wife tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry baby, but it was too easy!" he choked as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Will you _ever_ grow up Timmy?"

"I hope not, I love being the "fun" parent too much!" Tootie rolled her eyes at that last comment, knowing that at least Tommy regarded her as being the "strict" one.

"So honestly, what do you think?" Tim asked as he sat down in the chair and she sat on his lap.

"I really like it Timmy, though…" she began, not knowing how to phrase the next part of her comment.

"Why did I make you the lead antagonist?" he asked, knowing that was coming.

"Yeah, I mean I do like to be evil every now and then…"

"Tell me about it sweetheart." Tim said with a wicked smile on his face. Tootie gave him a look and continued: "I don't get it babe, why me?" Tim had to carefully word his response.

"Well, because in the last story Vicky was the villain, so it made sense to me that the power behind her would be family." Tootie thought about this for a moment before responding.

"That makes sense, and now you better keep an eye open for me, you never know." she said with fake animosity.

"Speaking of your sister, how's she doing up in New York?"

"She's doing fine so far as I know. Her business has really taken off, and she says she is really happy with that Mark guy. However sometimes he acts like he is from another planet." Tim smiled at his wife's assessment of her future brother-in-law. There was something…_strange_ about him, but Tim most of the time brushed it off. Turning back to the stack of papers in front of her, Tootie smiled.

"I see that our final battle was more then a little inspired by "Space Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Bith". Tim just blushed.

"Yeah, after Tammy and I watched that the other weekend, I guess it just stuck with me. I thought it would work."

"Well it did. This is the best story you've done since high school hon. I'm not just saying that because I love you either."

Tim just smiled at his blushing wife. "Well come on babe, since the kids are in bed, I think I read that our favorite movie is on." Tim picked her up and carried her to the living room. He sat down with her in his arms and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"I thank god every day that we're together Tootie." He said in between kisses.

"I know Timmy, so do I." Tootie replied, a smile on her face and a blush painting her cheeks. They sat back and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer as the movie began. As soon as the opening credits began, Tootie gasped and looked at Tim.

"I can't believe that you remember which movie we saw on our first date!" Tootie squealed.

"How could I forget, all day I was so nervous, then when we got to the theatre, it got worse, I was so afraid that I'd mess it up somehow. Oh, and Chester and A.J. had followed us, making sure I wasn't lying to them about going on a date. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they discovered it was you." Tim laughed at the memory.

"I also remember the look on my parents faces when you arrived at the door. I think my dad's jaw went through the floor!" Tootie laughed.

"Yeah, your mom got this look of "See I told you so" when I walked in." They smiled at each other, and then deeply kissed again. After they broke away, Tootie beamed at Tim.

"Do you remember the look on everyone's face when we walked into school the next Monday hand in hand?" she inquired.

"How could I forget, I still swear that Trixie looked defeated, but she denies it. What gets me is that even though everyone saw it coming, why were they shocked?" he replied.

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care Timmy, all that I care about is that we are together and that I love you!" With those last words, the movie was forgotten, and Tim and Tootie made love three times on the couch.

After their love making, Tim got up and grabbed some fresh strawberries and whipped cream out of the fridge. They ate and watched the rest of the movie, filled even more with pure, true love for one another. After the movie ended, they made love twice more, then got dressed and Tim carried a sleeping Tootie up the stairs to their bedroom.

What they hadn't realized was two pairs of eyes that had watched them from a nearby fishbowl. Well, one pair had watched them make love…much to the disgust of his doting wife. "Well he sure did good for himself didn't he Cosmo?" Wanda asked her husband.

"Yeah, he really grew up! _I'm so happy for him!_" Cosmo shouted as tears flew from his eyes.

Wanda just sighed, remembering the buck-toothed, pink hat wearing little boy that had been their godchild. Now they were his children's godparents, only because of that nasty "Vicky-Bot" babysitter, but he had grown up to be a fine man and a great father with a beautiful wife and loving kids.

"I hope that in some way, we helped him become what he is today." Wanda said quietly, as tears of her own trickled out of her eyes.

"We did pudding, I'm just glad we can be here to see it. God did you see Tootie? YOWZA!" Cosmo cried, to which Wanda _poofed_ up an anvil and dropped it on his head.

"I love you, you idiot!" Wanda said after Cosmo shakily _poofed_ back to normal.

"I love you too Wanda." Cosmo said as they kissed. Much as Wanda predicted twenty years before, the future had indeed become bright for Timmy after he had defeated Vicky in "Maho Mushi".

**The End**

_A/N: Read and Review. I know, I know…total fluff. But it made sense to truly end "Future Shock" like this. I'm glad that also I was able to use Cosmo and Wanda in more then a few lines of a paragraph. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. As always, read, review, and enjoy! _


End file.
